


Ukunambitha Iphupho

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Ukunambitha Iphupho

"Uqinisile, wench, nginezidingo ... futhi ngenxa yezinsimbi eziyisikhombisa bekunzima ukuzilawula sonke lesi sikhathi!" Wavuma njengoba egijimisa izindebe zakhe phezu kwentamo yakhe. Kepha okuwukuphela komuntu wesifazane ongigqugquzela ukuthi ngihlangabezane nalezi zidingo nguwe. Umkami Umkami Imayini, "esho ngamandla uma eqhubeka nokumanga intamo." Imayini kuphela.

UBrienne wayezizwe ephilile futhi ephulukiswe ngokugcwele isikhathi eside, kepha ngaleso sikhathi wacabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe wayengakelulami ngokugcwele. Amadolo akhe abopha njengodaka olungaphekiwe, futhi inhliziyo yakhe yashaya ngokushesha kangangokuba kwaba sengathi izophuma esifubeni sakhe. Mhlawumbe wayesezophela ... mhlawumbe, kepha lapho uJaime ebamba isandla sakhe emqondisa emakamelweni akhe, waziphoqa ukuthi amlandele.

"Damn tayi!" UJaime wathuliswa umoya wakhe lapho enye yezinduku ezigqokile ezingubeni zakhe yenqaba ukukhululwa.

UBrienne wahleka lapho ekugcineni edonsela amazinyo akhe ndawonye ukuphula uthayi. Wezwa ikhala lakhe nokufudumala komoya wakhe kumabele akhe amancane futhi ngasizathu simbe, izinwele ezisezingalweni zakhe zime zaphela lapho elindela lapho ehlela embhedeni…

Wayesezoyeka ngokuphelele lapho ekhumbula okuthile. Into ebalulekile okufanele ayivume kuye ngaphambi kokuba kudlule isikhathi. Wamsunduza ngobunono kuye futhi wambheka ngokucasuka nokumangala.

"Linda ... linda, ngicela." Ngidinga ukukutshela ... "Wama kancane uzama ukubamba umoya wakhe." Inkosi yangitshela ukuthi mhlawumbe angikwazi ...

UJaime wasonga ikhala lakhe ngokungafanele. Impela wayezozisola ukuthi uzothini, kepha bekufanele akwenze manje, ngoba wayengenaso isibindi noma ithuba lokukwenza phambilini.

"Ngemuva kwakho konke ukushaywa nokulimala engikutholile ... akacabangi ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi ngikwazi ukukunikeza indodana."

Kukho konke ukusabela ayekade ekucabanga, uthole ngqo into ayengayilindelanga: ukuhleka kwamakhala ngokwedelela.

"Ngiyakwazi lokho." Ungitshele ngaphambi kokuthi sishade, ”uphendule ngaphambi kokusondela emzabalazweni wakhe omncane ngenduku yengubo yakhe. Uyihlo uhlonishwa njengawe, waphoqa inkosi ukuthi inginike uhlu olunemininingwane yephutha lakho ngalinye - futhi khona lapho waqabula isigaxa esihlathini sakhe, okumele ukuthi sasinkulu kakhulu emaphutheni akhe.

"Awunendaba?"

Ingxenye encane ngaphakathi kuye, eyodwa uBrienne ayengazi ukuthi ikhona, ayephulwe azi ukuthi wayengeke abe ngumama. Kuliqiniso ukuthi ubelokhu ethi akathandi ukuba nguyena, kepha wayengaqiniseki nakancane uma ekwenza ukukholisa abanye noma yena. Wayenovalo lokuthi into efanayo izokwenzeka kuye futhi ngesinye isikhathi ukuntuleka kwengane kuzomkhathaza.

"Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi ngabe ngikushade ukube benginakekele?" Unikeze ukhula olunamandla. "Manje vala ungisize ngaleli findo likaSathane." Nginesandla esisodwa esikhulu, uyakhumbula? Uvele ngokushesha. "Anginikezeli dokna uma singenazo izingane, kodwa lokhu ..." wathi lapho esegcina ukuhlukanisa izindebe zakhe entanyeni. Lokhu uma elinda ngokukhathazeka ... wayeselinde iminyaka. Ngifuna ukuba nawe, Brienne, ngaphandle kokucasha futhi ngaphandle kokujaha.

Futhi ekugcineni, uBrienne waziyeka ngokuphelele entandweni yomyeni wakhe.

Kusukela ngalolo suku kuqhubeke, lokho 'kusondelana' bobabili ababelangazelela kakhulu phakathi nezinyanga zokuqala zomshado wabo kwaba yinto ehlala ihlala njalo futhi ihlala njalo, ijulile futhi iphelele, kangangokuthi eminyakeni emibili kamuva uBrienne akazange emangazwe iqiniso lokuthi sengikwazile ukukhulelwa nokuthi uthathe isikhathi eside ukwenza njalo.

Noma yiluphi uhlobo lwe-rancor noma abathi noma yimuphi wabo wayenalo ikusasa elibathinte, ukhohliwe umzuzu lapho bebambe indodakazi yabo yokuqala ezandleni. Konke bekukufanele, ukushaywa ngakunye, inxeba ngalinye, izinhlungu ngamunye, bekuyinkokhelo engaphambili yokuthi impilo ibakhokhise iminyaka yenjabulo ekugcineni komlando wabo.


End file.
